From Where You Are
by Dreamweaver the Writer
Summary: After an encounter with each other and Sonic, Silver and Blaze begin to remember things from the old future, when they were friends. How will they handle being worlds apart with this knowledge? Silvaze, twoshot, songfic, and Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Remembering

**So... for those of you saying WHAT ABOUT AWAITED? ...I'm sorry! I really want to update that!**

**Sonic: So why haven't you?**

**Me: It's been crazy! I have a new government class, and the homework is crazy!**

**Sonic: But you did this!**

**Me: I annoyed my parents at the same time!**

**Silver: I don't mind. I'm not in Awaited.**

**Blaze: I know. I'm the same.**

**Me: And I did say I would do this. So let's get this going. Silver, you do the disclaimer!**

**Silver: Dreamweaver doesn't own the characters, Sega does. But the theory is hers.**

**Sonic: Theory?**

**Me: Let's go!**

* * *

A flash of white light, and Silver came again from two hundred years later.

He frowned as he flew across the landscape, trying to focus on the unusual energy. Something had changed the future again, and he had to fix the problem. It had taken him a while to trace the source of the change, but nothing would stop him now that he had it. He wouldn't let anything stop him.

The concentration of the energy felt stronger to his left. He turned in that direction, feeling the wind through his fur, and he found a cave. Silver walked in without question. This was where the change had began. It was time to put things right. The other-dimensional could not stay.

He tensed as he heard an angry, shrill scream. Had he heard that voice before…?

"Give me the Sol Emerald!" he heard her scream. Silver sighed. Of course. Another misplaced Sol Emerald… and of course that would bring a certain angry pyrokinetic feline back into the picture.

He turned into a chamber in the cave, and found Blaze flying at a robot. Quickly, he assessed the situation. This room in the cave had somewhat soft stone for the walls and softer rock for the ground. There was no ceiling, just an opening into the sky – and considering the heat Blaze was generating from her fire, that was a good thing, Silver realized as he dodged a fireball. Blaze blinked as she saw him. "Ah!" she cried, blushing. "Oh, sorry – hey!" She sprang off a wall at the robot again, and the robot sidestepped again. "Give it back!" she screamed.

"Haha," the robot said flatly. "I'd love you to set me on fire, Princess."

Silver frowned. What kind of a taunt was that, anyways?

"Then quit moving!" the cat yelled, flipping and launching another fireball.

The robot sidestepped again, this time directly in front of Silver. The hedgehog frowned and psychically lifted the robot. "Hey!" the robot protested, again in the monotone.

"Thanks, Silver," Blaze said, narrowing her amber eyes at the robot. "Last chance, robot. Give me the Emerald, and I won't turn you to a puddle."

"I'd love you to set me on fire, Princess." The robot beeped. Silver furrowed his brow and looked at the robot carefully. That emblem…

"Your funeral!" Blaze shouted, sending off a fireball again. Silver snapped back, knowing he had to act, and he slammed the robot into a wall and out of the fire's way. The wall crumbled a little bit at the point of impact, but the robot beeped, so he knew it was still functioning. "Silver!" Blaze looked shocked.

"Blaze, there's something wrong with this," Silver said, frowning again. Blaze furrowed her brow. "Hey, you, why would you love the princess to set you on fire?"

The robot beeped. "My destruction by fire means Eggman Nega's rule," it answered in a monotone voice.

Blaze crossed her arms. "What in the world are you talking about?" she asked, anger burning in her voice. Silver could tell she was interested too, so he pulled the robot out of the wall into the center of the room. He knew it was Nega. The same emblem of the now-tyrant… what had he done this time?

"My destruction by fire means many more destructions by fire. Explosives." The robot beeped. "Eggman Nega will rebuild the world he destroyed. All will obey. Hail Eggman Nega!"

Blaze's jaw dropped. "What…?"

"Your destruction by fire, huh?" a familiar voice said. "How about by foot?" A blue blur streaked downward into the room, soaring through the robot. The robot broke into several pieces, and Silver let go of the pieces. They flew around the room. A familiar blue hedgehog stood up. "Pretty dumb of him to make a robot that told you guys everything, huh?" Sonic commented, grinning and brushing dirt off his arms.

"Sonic." Blaze frowned, then gasped. "Wait, where's the Sol Emerald?' she asked, looking around with wild eyes.

Silver bit his lip and closed his eyes. The energy… the Sol Emerald's energy… he launched himself into the air and closed his hands on the warm gem. In the midst of the robot's destruction "by foot", the Emerald somehow was thrown upward. He flew back down and landed next to Blaze. "Here," Silver said simply, offering her the Emerald.

Blaze's eyes brightened. "Thank you." She took the Emerald, and in the process, she touched Silver's hand. She had a very warm hand. It felt good against Silver's currently icy one…

Silver looked at her, and he looked at her amber eyes. Little flecks of red, but mostly yellow, fire-like eyes. Blaze looked at his yellow eyes, with a hint of metallic glint in them, cold in color and warm in determination. Both of them were wondering the same thing. "I know this sounds weird," Silver said, blushing slightly, "but do you ever feel like…"

"…we used to know each other?" Blaze finished, tilting her head. Silver nodded, frowning. "Then, yeah."

Sonic laughed. "I guess you guys don't remember anything, huh?"

Silver and Blaze both turned to him. "Remember anything with what?" Silver asked, frowning.

"Do the names… let's see…" Sonic tapped his finger against his chin. "Soleanna? Does that mean anything to you?"

Blaze frowned. "That's a city of water in your world, right? I don't like water."

Sonic sighed. "Elise?" Silver shook his head. "Mephiles, maybe?" The white-gray hedgehog bit his lip and shook his head slowly, although that sounded a little familiar. "What was it… Ilbis?"

"The Ilbis Trigger?" Silver and Blaze said in unison, then exchanged glances.

"Yup. You called me that when you first showed up, Silver." Sonic grinned. "You thought I was going to release some sort of demon."

"Part of one," Silver answered, and then he frowned. What was he talking about? How did he know that?

"Maybe you can remember after all, with some prompting," Sonic said, grinning again. "You both showed up to stop something that would destroy your future. For some reason, you thought I had something to do with it."

"The Ilbis Trigger…" Blaze murmured, frowning. "I…"

"There was a guy who looked like Shadow with you guys." Sonic crossed his arms. "Remember him?"

"Vaguely," Silver answered. "Was that… Mephiles?" As soon as he said it, he knew it was right.

"Yup. He was from your future too." Sonic grinned as they processed this information.

"Wait. Blaze and I were from the same future?" Silver asked, eyes widening.

"What..." Blaze blinked. "Geez. That lava place in my dreams… that wasn't fake…"

"I don't know what your future was like," Sonic said with a shrug. "You two seemed pretty close when you showed up. You showed up, I got killed for a couple of minutes, sort of, and then I came back and me, Shadow, and you, Silver, all went Super and fought some sort of demon-god thing."

"Solaris," Silver muttered. "Elise… I remember her now. She had some sort of a crush on you or something, she kissed you to revive you."

Sonic blushed. "That wasn't it! It was just a channeling thing!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Sure it was."

Blaze blinked. "Even when you say that, I don't remember it," she said with a frown, holding the Sol Emerald tighter.

Sonic frowned. "Yeah, I don't think you were there," he answered, tapping his foot. "And I'm not sure I ever knew why."

Silver gasped. "I remember now. We fought Ilbis." He turned to Blaze, his eyes wide. "We beat him, but for him to go, one of us had to seal him inside of us…"

"…and I took him." Blaze's eyes also widened with the memory. "You tried first, but it didn't work, so I took him to… another… dimension." The yellow-eyed animals stared at each other in disbelief.

"That explains a lot," Sonic said easily. "I was wondering how Blaze could be an other-dimensional princess and have come from your future at the same time." He grinned. "Well, not at the same time… ah, whatever."

"What does that explain?" Blaze frowned. "I've never heard of Ilbis in my dimension. I don't think he exists."

"He doesn't. Elise blew out the Flames before he was born. We time-travelled too." Sonic leaned against a wall.

"So… none of these we remember ever happened, in effect," Silver said, crossing his arms.

"Which is why you didn't remember anything initially." Sonic shrugged. "The memories got buried. Elise and I were there when the Flames blew out, so we remembered it. But no one else immediately remembered it."

"But if it didn't happen, why didn't I stay in the future with Silver?" Blaze asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I wondered that too, at first," Sonic answered. "I talked it over with Tails and got him to remember stuff. And he thought maybe a dimensional shift was more permanent than existence."

Blaze blinked in confusion for a moment. "Explain… that… better," she said slowly. Silver nodded.

Sonic bit his lip. "I think… it's like… okay, like Solaris's existence could be undone, but you being in a different dimension couldn't be, so you just became a part of that dimension. You know?"

Blaze bit her lip. "That… makes a little more sense." She crossed her arms. "That explains why I never knew my parents. I was adopted into the royal family." She looked down.

Sonic shrugs. "Hopefully, you guys start to remember stuff. Sounds like Tails and I have our work cut out stopping Nega from blowing stuff up, so I'll catch ya later!" He bolted out of the cave, leaving the two alone with their slowly surfacing memories.

Silver looked at the cat again, at a loss of words. Blaze was regarding him similarly. "If that's the case, I wonder how I ended up with Nega," Blaze murmured. "He's usually in my world."

"I remember he was sealed to another dimension, when Espio and I and Sonic and Tails and – oh never mind," Silver said, "but, um, when we all stopped him from unleashing this thing called Ifrit. Maybe he figured out how to do it himself after that?"

"Could be," Blaze said. "He was saying something about Ifrit when he first showed up, apparently…"

Silver suddenly realized he had never let go of the Sol Emerald, and Blaze was still touching his hand. And he also realized he didn't want her to go. There was a faint, fond memory coming to the surface…

Blaze seemed to realize this at the same time, and she took the Sol Emerald completely. "I have to go," she said softly. "The Sol Emerald will only bring problems here." She looked at him with a little sadness. "Maybe we can try to catch up sometime?"

"Maybe," Silver whispered. He frowned. "I'll have to figure out how to travel between dimensions."

Blaze started to say something, but seemed to reconsider. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Silver. I really am." She frowned and took a few steps back. "Thank you for your help. And…" She looked at him carefully. "I really do hope I can see you again."

Silver opened his mouth, not sure what he would say, but Blaze held up the Sol Emerald, and in a flash of fire she was gone.

* * *

**Me: This is why this ended up being a twoshot, instead of the oneshot I wanted. It took too long to explain my theory for how both of Blaze's origins can be true.**

**Blaze: Interesting theory. Nice explaining Nega as well.**

**Me: Haha. I try.**

**Silver: Since this is supposed to be a Valentine's thing, are you going to finish this today?**

**Me: That's the goal. I have to work on an essay some first.**

**Silver: I hope you get it done. I don't like this separation.**

**Blaze: -frowns- Same.**

**Me: Yup. I'll try to update later today. In the meantime, feel free to review!**


	2. So Far Away

**Silver: Wow, you made it within the day!**

**Me: Have faith, good sir! So the song I used here is From Where You Are, by Lifehouse. I love Lifehouse, and the first time I seriously listened to this song I was like whoa Silvaze!**

**Blaze: Wow.**

**Me: Yup. And I was listening to it on repeat while I was writing this chapter. Your turn for the disclaimer, Blaze!**

**Blaze: Dreamweaver doesn't own the characters, Sega does, or the song, Lifehouse does.**

* * *

Silver found himself unable to return to his future after that. It wasn't that he was afraid of what he would find, he knew by keeping the robot from being torched, he'd averted the crisis. Sonic and Tails could take care of the rest. For once, he was content to let someone else take the weight of the world. There was something else consuming him at the moment.

A lavender cat with sad amber eyes leaving in a pillar of fire.

He was running, unusually enough. His psychokinesis needed rest, and running helped him think better anyway. He had to process all the new things he was remembering. The strange world of lava, being forced to fly just to stay safe. A strange lavender cat, keeping the flames away from her by some inner force, but crying alone in her isolated patch of the world.

Even then, in that horribly hot and dangerous world, when she was crying, Blaze was one of the most beautiful people he knew.

And now he remembered so many beautiful moments they'd had, side by side, fighting a hopeless fight against Ilbis. Hopeless, but she was enough to keep him fighting. He remembered that. And he remembered her independent nature, and how determined she was. He was the only person who had accepted Blaze, and Silver was the only person she let in.

But… she had a new life now. It wasn't even that she'd left him. It just had never happened.

So where did he go now? She was so far from him now…

_So far away from where you are_

If only he could run to her.

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

If only she weren't in another dimension. How much did she remember now, he wondered. Did she remember how dependent he was on her before? Did she remember how much he had leaned on her, how much he had valued her advice?

_And I miss you_

He found himself in a city, dazzled by the neon. At this point, he didn't know what city it was, and truly, it didn't matter. Everything here was so different from where she was. She was probably at her palace, guarding the Sol Emeralds and making important things happen in her kingdom.

_Yeah, I miss you_

She was so high above him now. Unreachable.

_So far away from where you are_

He ran again, a little slower. There were so many Valentine's Day advertisements, suggesting all the things a person could do with their loved one for the holiday. Roses, chocolates, cards, all of that. He tried not to pay attention. He would have given anything to spend time with the girl with his heart. He ran faster. He escaped the neon at last and stood alone on a field in the middle of nowhere.

_I'm standing underneath the stars_

Silver breathed in, absorbing the smell of the withered grass, and looked up. Winter might kill everything, but it seemed to make the stars shine brighter.

_And I wish you were here_

If only she could see these stars. They might not be anything special compared to her world. He had never been there. But he would have loved to see the stars reflecting in her eyes.

What was he supposed to do now?

_I miss the years that were erased_

All that he could think about was her, and all the time that had never happened that he treasured up now. The time that had never happened, but the time he had been with her.

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

Silver remembered one time when a storm had broken up, and sunlight hit their ruined city for a few fleeting moments. Blaze's eyes glowed even as she tried to shield them from the sun, and when he said the sun gave him hope, she called him naïve and laughed kindly.

_I miss all the little things_

The sun had glinted off of the little jewel she'd gotten from her parents so long ago. And suddenly Silver remembered another Valentine's advertisement. For jewelry. For emeralds. His eyes widened.

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

Would it work? Could it work? He had to try. It could mean everything if it did.

_Yeah, I miss you_

He flew off to the right. Silver knew this would be a long flight, but the thought of seeing her kept him going.

_And I wish you were here_

He would do anything to be by her side.

In another dimension, Blaze was sitting in her room with the Sol Emeralds. She should be downstairs, talking to Gardon about issues in the kingdom, but… her mind was occupied with something else entirely, and so she had told him anything that could wait would have to. At least for tonight. When she needed to think, she was best alone, still, and with the Sol Emeralds. And so she let herself think about the one thing on her mind.

A white-gray hedgehog with a reaching hand being obscured by the flames of the Emerald.

Why did she always have to abandon him? Why?

He had always made sure she was okay. He made sure she was never alone except by choice. He was there for her when the rest of the psychokinetics shunned her and her fire. He was the only living being to ever see her cry. And yet she always found herself putting him at arm's length, trying to protect herself.

_I feel the beating of your heart_

She remembered one particular doomed fight against Ilbis. Like all the other fights, things were not going well. This time, to protect her, he hid behind a wall and pulled her close to him. He listened carefully for Ilbis, and all Blaze could hear, all she could feel was his heart hammering from the battle.

_I see the shadows of your face_

Blaze remembered pushing herself out of his protective hold, remembered his momentarily panicked face as he turned to her. He had blushed when he realized what he had done, holding her that close without a thought, and then how his face fell when even this slight distancing. She knew he was thinking about all the times in the last few months she had pushed him away, even a little bit. What kind of a message had she been sending him.

_Just know that wherever you are_

She wondered where he was now. Did he go back to his future, the future she didn't exist? Did he stay to help Sonic and Tails stop Nega? What kind of place was he in right now?

_Yeah, I miss you_

She knew one place he wasn't.

_And I wish you were here_

If only he were here! What if he remembered all that stuff and thought she honestly didn't want him?

_I miss the years that were erased_

Silver was the best friend she'd ever had, whether those years together had really happened or not. They were real enough to her. She had seen in his bright eyes that they were real enough for him too.

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

She remembered one time when a storm had broken up, and sunlight hit their ruined city for a few fleeting moments. Silver's fur looked so bright under the light, and he commented that the sun was one of the few things that could give him hope for the future. What had she said to him? Had she laughed at him?

_I miss all the little things_

He was so naïve.

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

But that was exactly what she liked about him. That naïveté was precious to her… It was what let her trust him.

_Yeah, I miss you_

She knew there was no one like Silver. Hard-headed and determined and loyal and naïve and caring…

_And I wish you were here_

She just wanted him by her side.

_So far away from where you are_

Silver landed on the island and started running. Quickly, quickly.

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

Blaze looked out the window at the stars. Why did they have to be in different dimensions? Why?

_And I miss you_

He finally reached the alter. Now that he was here, how could he explain his heart? "Please," he whispered, unable to say anything else, blocking everything else.

_Yeah, I miss you_

Blaze sighed and put the Sol Emeralds into their spots on the wall. Maybe she could sleep on this to figure it out. What was she going to do?

_And I wish you _

The Sol Emeralds glowed slightly. Blaze tilted her head. What were they doing?

"Blaze?"

Blaze's eyes widened. Normally, she'd be upset about someone appearing in her room, but that voice… could it be…?

_were here_

Silver held his hands behind his back sheepishly as the astonished cat turned to him. He couldn't tell yet if this was good surprise or bad surprise. Did she even want him around? He had acted without thinking again… but he had try. "Uh, sorry to be so sudden," he said, blushing. "I found a way to your world a lot faster than I expected."

Blaze blinked several times. He was really here! He really did find a way to her! "How – how did you get here?" she asked, trying to sound coherent.

Silver bit his lip. This didn't look good. He still couldn't really tell yet, but it sounded bad… He had to lay it all on the line if this was going to work at all. "Okay, so this is going to sound a little corny."

She laughed. He was so cute. "Go for it."

He smiled a little bit. She didn't seem mad after all. "Well, I ran a lot after you left. I was trying to remember stuff, and a lot was coming to mind. It made me really, really miss you. I – I really wanted to see you again soon." He glanced down. "Well, I saw an advertisement for an emerald, and that made me wonder, what if I could use an Emerald to get to your dimension? I didn't know if it would work, I knew it would take a lot, but I had to try."

Blaze blinked. He had wanted to see her? "You used the Chaos Emeralds? How many did it take?"

Silver laughed, embarrassed. "I cheated. I asked the Master Emerald for help. It does that sometimes."

The cat grinned. "If you can get around the echidna."

"I just blocked him out." Silver levitated himself a little bit and then landed again.

Blaze tilted her head and smiled. "And what did you ask the Master Emerald, exactly? How'd you convince it?"

Silver looked down again. Here we go. "I couldn't put my heart into my mouth. I couldn't say anything except 'please'. But I think it can read minds. And what I wanted – " He bit his lip. "I wanted… I wanted to be with the girl who had my heart. And so here I am."

Blaze gasped. Seriously? Not only had she not pushed away the most incredible guy she had ever known, she had somehow gotten him to fall for her?

Silver blushed. "Uh, I grabbed these on the way," he said, pulling flowers out from behind his back. Blaze didn't know flowers well enough to recognize them, but they were yellow and red. "I don't know how much you like flowers, but I thought maybe… oh man, I don't even know what I'm saying any more," he muttered, looking away.

Blaze grinned. "You know, Silver, you are the most naïve guy I know," she said teasingly as she walked toward him. He glanced up in slight alarm. "But that," she inserted before he could say anything, taking the flowers out of his hand, "is exactly what I like about you."

He blinked in confusion. "So, you… I mean… do you…?"

Blaze cut him off again. This time, she did it by kissing him.

He got her message, and grinned.

* * *

**Me: Happy Valentine's Day! Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
